1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method and an inkjet recording-apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus is disclosed for instance in JP-A-2002-113850, according to which an edge or an outline of a black portion in an image as an object to record on a recording medium is printed or recorded with a black pigmented ink, and the rest of the black portion, or an inner side of the outline thereof, is recorded with a combination of the black pigmented ink and a black dye ink or solely with the black dye ink. That is, the outline of the black portion is sharpened by printing the outline with a pigmented ink that is less penetrative or permeative with respect to the recording medium than a dye ink, while it is ensured that the inner side of the outline that is desired to be printed all black is excellently printed black in a desired print density, by printing the inner side with a combination of a pigmented ink and a dye ink which is more penetrative or permeative with respect to the recording medium than a pigmented ink, or solely with a dye ink.
According to the known inkjet recording apparatus, a plurality of inks including the black pigmented ink and the black dye ink are used to enable color printing. However, when a black portion included in an image is printed, only the black inks are consumed in great amounts, and thus the black inks deplete before the other inks do. That is, the inks accommodated in respective ink tanks or ink cartridges are nonuniformly consumed, whereby a user is forced to frequently replace an exhausted ink tank or ink cartridge with a new one.